Little Sister
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Kyle's sister has caught David's eye


The snow fell onto the pavement and still, the driveway was empty. Alyssa Matthews sighed while leaned against the window frame, waiting. She brushed back her brown curls and sighed. She then pulled the sleeves of her red wool sweater over her hands and looked around the living room. Alyssa glanced at the fireplace and mantle. On the mantle was a framed picture of her and her older brother, Kyle. She took a long look at her older brother, who was supposed to be home for Christmas. Suddenly, the telephone rang and she got up. She rushed over to the end table and picked up the white phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alyssa?" asked a voice.  
  
Alyssa's eyes lit up as she replied, "Kyle?!"  
  
On the other line was her older brother. "Yup! How are ya, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm great. When are you coming?"  
  
Kyle let out a deep breath and answered, "I'll be there in about 15 minutes. David wanted to get something."  
  
Alyssa's expression went from happy to confused. David was her brother's best friend. He had always loved to bug her when they were younger. "David's coming?"  
  
Kyle said to her, "Yeah. He doesn't want to go home to his place. He says his parents are fighting.you don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Nope, not at all. Do mom and dad know?"  
  
"Yeah, they know. They're alright with it. Ok, I've got to go know. See ya soon, sis."  
  
"Bye, Kyle!"  
  
Alyssa hung up the phone and sunk into the black leather chair in her living room. She hasn't seen David for a few years but, she didn't really like him. When they were younger, David had called her 'Frizzball' because of her curly hair. Maybe he's matured, she thought. She then shook her head at the thought. David was highly immature. He couldn't of have changed. Alyssa sat in the chair, staring at the big grandfather clock which stood by the door. The time seemed to move so slowly for her. Suddenly, she heard the sound of an engine pulling up into the driveway. Alyssa bounced out of her chair and ran to the window. Sure enough, it was Kyle's red camaro pulling into the driveway. She grinned widely and quickly ran to the front door. Alyssa opened the door and ran outside. Kyle got out of the chair and saw his younger sister running towards him.  
  
"Alyssa!" exclaimed Kyle.  
  
"Kyle!" said Alyssa, excitedly. The siblings hugged for a bit as David got out of the car. He didn't really recognize the girl his friend was hugging. It wasn't until they were reintroduced that he knew it was Alyssa. In his mind, things began to rush in.  
  
Wow, she looks really different. I hardly even recognized her. She's so pretty.  
  
David snapped out of his thought and began to follow Kyle and Alyssa into the house. He was showed to the guest room that he'd be staying in. After settling down, the trio headed to the kitchen to have hot chocolate and catch up. Kyle and Alyssa did most of the talking, while David chimed in once in a while. David couldn't take his eyes off of Alyssa. To him, she changed so much. She was now.17 years old and grown up. Her curls that he used to make fun of seemed so beautiful and her deep brown eyes stood out. Alyssa smiled while talking and it took David's breath away. He couldn't stand sitting still. It was very hard for him.  
  
Alyssa noticed David's quietness and wanted to include him into the conversation for a bit. After Kyle's talk about his sports in college, Alyssa spoke up to David. "So.David! How's school for you?"  
  
David shook himself out of his daydream and began to stammer a bit. "Uh.uh.uh.it's o-o-o-k-k-k-ok! I.play football and I'm majoring in b-b- business ed right now."  
  
"Wow, that's cool! How's playing football?" asked Alyssa as Kyle got up and began to refill his mug of hot chocolate.  
  
David took a deep breath and answered, "It's cool. We won 5 out of 7 games so far. And in the spring, we're starting up again. I'm quarterback."  
  
Alyssa grinned and replied "That's awesome!"  
  
David smiled widely. "Thanks." He said.  
  
Kyle was standing near the counter, watching his sister and David talk to each other. He sensed that David liked her, because of the way that he's been so jittery. Kyle crept over to the table, quietly and sat down, as David and Alyssa continued their conversation.  
  
Later that night, Alyssa was in her room, chatting to her friend Emily on the phone. In the other room, Kyle and David were lying around, just hanging out. There was a silence as they heard Alyssa laughing loudly. David smirked a bit and Kyle caught him.  
  
"What are you smiling at, Smiley?" asked Kyle  
  
"No reason." David replied, quickly.  
  
Kyle sat up from the floor and glanced a still smiling David. "No! Tell me!" urged Kyle.  
  
David fought off his friend's begging and turned over on his bed, hiding his face. Kyle got up and pulled David off the bed. "You like her, don't you?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Like who?!" questioned David, pretending to play dumb.  
  
Kyle shut the door and exclaimed, "My sister!"  
  
David's cheeks began to get rosy as Kyle fell to the floor, laughing. He held his stomach, still hollering with laughter as David threw one of his pillows at Kyle.  
  
He then yelled, "SHUT UP!" and began to laugh also. The two friends laughed as Alyssa barged into the room, the black cordless phone in hand.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?!" questioned Alyssa, as she stared at the two guys laughing. Kyle was rolling on the floor while David was laughing on the bed, about to roll off. After a few moments, David regained his composure and spoke up.  
  
"Guy stuff." lied David.  
  
Kyle laughed even more as David got back to laughing. Alyssa rolled her eyes at the two of them and closed the door, getting back to Emily on the phone. After a few minutes, the chuckling finally died down and Kyle asked David once again.  
  
"Dude, do you seriously like her?"  
  
David nodded and replied, "Yeah. I didn't like her until today. When we were talking, and when we were outside, I noticed how hot she was. But, not only that.she matured a lot too. She's not the same from when we were kids."  
  
Kyle listened and then said, "I see. I see. So.is this matchmaker for me?"  
  
"Oh, hell no! If you do anything.I'll kick your ass! I know if you do something, you'll totally mess it up!"  
  
Kyle gasped at David. "Me? Why, I'd never do that!"  
  
David laughed at Kyle and punched him lightly in the arm. "Bullshit." The two friends had a play fight as Alyssa sat on her bed, looking out at the night and the snow falling. She had just finished talking to Emily about David on the phone. She began to think about the ways she had now admired him.  
  
He's not the same anymore. He's totally different. David doesn't make fun of me anymore. I think I'm beginning to really like him. But, what about Kyle? He'll probably get mad at me for having a crush on his friend. Plus, David might not make fun of me anymore but, what if he still thinks of me as 'Kyle's little sister'? This sucks!  
  
Those thoughts ran through her mind as she laid down to rest and began to dream about David.  
  
The next day, David was the first one to get up. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had already left for work and both Alyssa and Kyle were still sounding asleep. It was 9:00 AM and David had already gotten dressed and was wide awake. He wandered into the kitchen and noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had left their breakfast dishes in the sink. With the courtesy of a kind gentleman, he decided to wash them.  
  
With the dishes done, an idea popped into his head. He began to pull out eggs and bacon from the fridge and found the frying pans. After about 5 minutes, everything was underway. He was actually making breakfast! After he was done and was cleaning up, a sound of awe was heard. He looked over at the door and standing there was Alyssa, in her cartoon chicken pajamas, still a bit sleepy. Even if she was a bit sleepy, she was amazed. Alyssa walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. She then asked, "What are we having?"  
  
Over the sink, scrubbing the frying pan, David replied, "Bacon and eggs."  
  
"My favorite! Awww.thanks David. You're the best!" exclaimed Alyssa, as she sat down to eat. After David finished with the dishes, he sat down across from her, digging into his own created meal. After a few minutes, Kyle bounded into the kitchen.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" He yelled as he sat down beside his best friend. He took a look at the food and looked over at his sister. "Did you make this?" He asked. Alyssa shook her head and Kyle grinned. "Good, then it's safe to eat!" Kyle laughed as Alyssa kicked him from under the table. With that, came a small scream of pain and more laughter. The three of them finished up breakfast and cleaned up. Then came the decision of what to do for the day. After much negotiation, the group finally agreed on going ice skating.  
  
They arrived at the rink, about an hour later. Earlier, at the house, Alyssa struggled with what to wear. She wanted to look nice for David but, also she didn't want to freeze to death. She fussed in front of the mirror for 20 minutes and finally decided on a cream turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. On her hands were a pair of cream gloves and she had on a cream toque and scarf.  
  
Kyle and David automatically started racing when they stepped onto the rink as Alyssa slowly did laps. She remembered a few things from her figure skating background. When she was younger, she took skating lessons for 4 years. Alyssa spun out onto the middle of the rink and did a triple axel spin.  
  
David caught her spinning in the air and it just about took his breath away. He slowed down and crashed into Kyle who was in front of him by a few inches. Kyle stumbled and fell as so did David. Alyssa saw the two fall and rushed over to them, giggling a bit. "Are you two alright?" She asked, still laughing lightly.  
  
The two guys got up and brushed themselves off. David looked at Alyssa, blushing a bit. He then answered, "Yeah, we're fine. It was just a bit of an accident."  
  
Kyle then spoke up. "Accident, my ass! You saw me! I was right in front of you and you ran into me. What the hell were you staring at?"  
  
David's cheeks began to grow redder as he said, "Nothing." Alyssa giggled at her brother and David and skated off. David watched her in amazement as Kyle scooted over to his best friend.  
  
Kyle then questioned, "Was it her?"  
  
"Was it who?" asked a dazed David.  
  
"Was it Alyssa who you were staring at?" David nodded and looked away as Kyle smirked. "I knew it!" He exclaimed and pushed him a bit. David stumbled back but, regained his composure.  
  
"I can't help it though. This is no little crush.I really like her. I know, I've only been here for about a day, but she's not the same as before. Remember when we were younger and I used to tease her so bad, I made her cry?" Kyle nodded in agreement as David carried on. "Well, it's different from that. Now, I feel bad for making so much fun of her. I just wish I can take it all back. She's changed so much. Alyssa's so beautiful and she isn't an annoying little brat. I really want to get to know her more. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Kyle looked at his friend and asked, "Are you asking me.if I'm ok with you trying to date her?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kyle looked a bit hesitant at first but, looked at David's hopeful eyes. He then sighed and replied, "Yeah, sure. Go for it. If you can't get her, then I guess I don't have to murder anybody else who tries to get to her. But, remember.you break her heart.I break your neck. Got that?"  
  
David laughed and then said, "Yeah, I got it. Don't worry man. I'll never hurt your sister!"  
  
The two then skated off as the day went on. Later that evening, they all returned home. Alyssa smiled while walking in. She had such a fun time at the rink. She and David had a race and the two of them collide and fell onto the ice together. She had taught David how to jump and spin in the air, even if it had taken almost an hour to learn. Her and her brother had their little dispute on who was the better skater and it ended up in a big race. She had beaten her older brother but, it was all good.  
  
David lounged around the house, bored. Kyle was out, with a few of his old buddies and he was too scared to talk to Alyssa. He slouched on the living room couch, watching TV. When the show ended, the TV turned off and every single light in the house went off. A loud shrill was heard and David jumped up. He hit his shin on the coffee table and fell back on the couch. Sudden, the faint light of a flashlight is turned on and Alyssa is standing by the doorway, flashing it at David. David lays on the couch, holding his shin as Alyssa walks over to him. "Are you ok?" She asks.  
  
"Kind of. My shin hurts but, that's all. I banged it into the table because I heard a scream." David explained.  
  
Alyssa laughed. "Oh yeah, that was me. It was freaky. I was just in my room and suddenly, the lights went out." She then sat down beside David and the two of them were silent for a moment. The pain in David's shin disappeared as Alyssa shivered in the cold.  
  
David noticed her shivering in the faint light. "Want me to get you a blanket?" He asked. She nodded as he got up and walked over to the hall closet. He grabbed the large fluffy white and red blanket and carried it over to the living room. He draped it over Alyssa as she smiled her thanks. The two sat again in silence as Alyssa draped half of the blanket over David. "Thanks." He replied as she answered,  
  
"No problem." The night was still cold and the phone had seemed to be dead. Alyssa got up and lit a few candles around them as David held onto the flashlight. The pair began to talk and loosen up a bit.  
  
After a long conversation about not finding the right guy or girl, it was silent once again. Alyssa was leaned on David as he put his arm around her, to keep her warm. In the silence, they both drifted off until the morning.  
  
"Awwwww! They look so cute" was heard when Alyssa and David both woke up. They looked up and saw Kyle, and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews standing over them. David looked down and saw Alyssa leaning on him. Alyssa looked up and giggled, seeing that she was leaned on him and he had his arm around her. David smiled at her as Mr. Matthews spoke.  
  
"Well, what happened here?" He asked.  
  
Alyssa began to explain, "There was a blackout and we were on the couch, talking. Then, we just drifted off. Where were you all?"  
  
"I was at Adam's house. I had to stay there because it was pitch black and the phone was dead." Kyle said.  
  
"We were at your father's company party. Then we came home but, we just found you two this morning." Said Mrs. Matthews.  
  
Alyssa got up and straightened out her clothes. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. Later!" She said.  
  
"Later." David answered, watching her walk out the door and make her way upstairs. Kyle's parents then left to the kitchen as Kyle plopped down onto the couch.  
  
"What really happened?" asked Kyle, laughing.  
  
David shot a look at Kyle and answered, "Nothing! Seriously, we were just talking. Nothing happened. But, we were talking about not finding the right guy or girl. When she told me she wanted somebody to take care of her and somebody that could make her laugh.it made me want to be that guy even more!"  
  
"Then, do it. Ask her out. She probably likes you too." Kyle brought up.  
  
David sighed and said, "But, I don't know.what if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"You have to find that out." Kyle then got up and patted David on the back. Kyle left to his room as David sat there, pondering.  
  
*Christmas Day*  
  
The house was filled with cheer as everybody was exchanging gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews rushed off to relatives' houses to give them their gifts while Kyle walked off to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. David pulled out a small gift from under the tree and read the tag. "This is for you, Alyssa." He said. He handed it to her as she read the tag and smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thanks, David!" cried Alyssa as she opened the gift and found a slim, rectangular jewelry box. She opened it and was revealed to a silver necklace with two small hearts connected in the middle.  
  
Suddenly, "This Gift" by 98 Degrees began to play and Alyssa looked up at David. She smiled as he took the necklace and put it around her neck. They both stood up and she hugged him. While they hugged, David began pouring out his feelings. "Alyssa, you don't know how much I care about you. It all started when I arrived. This is no little crush, I really care for you and I'd do anything for you. You mean so much to me. I'm so sorry for teasing you in the past; I didn't mean a thing I said. But, I will say something that I really, truly mean.I love you. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Alyssa was so flabbergasted that she began to cry. They pulled away from the hug and David saw the tears in her eyes. She nodded and then spoke between sobs, "Yes! I will go out with you. David, I'm so happy that you were the one to speak because I was so scared of what you thought of me. I have something for you." She walked over to the tree and pulled a box out from the back. She placed it into his hands as he began to open it. Inside was a gold wrist watch. David was shocked. He slipped into onto his wrist and thanked her by placing a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
*Three years later, Christmas Day*  
  
The words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" comes out of the mouth of a priest as David looks into the eyes of his new bride, Alyssa and kisses her. The crowd stands up and claps as 98 Degrees' "This Gift" plays.  
  
Where are David and Alyssa now? Together, with a new baby boy named Deryck Stephen Flair. And they are living.happily ever after.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
